


popcorn | tsurukima

by yuzuruseo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Tsurukima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruseo/pseuds/yuzuruseo
Summary: -I wish I can find a true love one day...
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 15





	popcorn | tsurukima

Syoya opened the microwave and took from it hot and fresh popcorn. He enjoyed the smell of the snack as he was heading to the Shion’s room. When he approached it, he heard that his friend is talking with somebody on the phone.

-Shosei? We’re waiting for you for hours…

Kimata sat cross-legged beside him, placing the bowl full of popcorn in the hole between his legs. 

-You’re doing what?.. With Sukai?... Where are you?...

Syoya pouted his lips while fixing glasses and reach out for some corn. He didn’t manage to reach it though, since Shion hit his hand and put a scolding look at him. After taking back his hand, he smiled softly and leaned against the wall while waiting for the end of their call. 

-So you’re not gonna come?... Alright… Bye..- Tsurubo ended the conversation

-Let me guess.-Syoya made a face like he was thinking heavily and put a finger with a black nail on his forehead- Shosei again came up with something and Sukai agreed on it even though he definetly shouldn’t?

-As always.- Shion sighted.

-Well, at least it means there is more popcorn for me!

-Are you kidding me?!- Shion shouted and snatched the bowl from black haired boy. 

Kimata jumped at him to get his property back hitting him in face with an elbow. Shion, who didn’t expected such an aggressive attack, dropped the bowl. Now they ended up lying in the bed, both covered in their favourite snack. Futhermore, Syoya was still lying on the younger boy, but it seemed that the close distance was not a problem for them. When their eyes meet, Tsurubo brough his face closer and whisper to his ear:

-So now we have two choices; we can eat it from my dirty sheets or go make a new one.

All the tension was gone as the loud laughter filled the room. He picked himself up and give him a hand to help him stand up too. 

-Alright, we both know I’m not gonna clean it, so do something about it and I will make the popcorn.- Shion said quicky and left the room.

Kimata was expecting that it’s going to end up like this. Tsurubo wasn’t even able to do the easiest chores. Recently, he heard him explaining himself to the Sho that he didn’t wash the dishes because he didn’t know how much dish soap to use. Syoya thought it was really amusing. Nevertheless, he started cleaning up this mess. When he finally finished, Shion had already came back with new portion.

-So, are we starting now?- he asked as he sat at this time clean bed.

-Yeah, let’s start.

Both of them are anime fans, so they thought they will go for one together. For their choice, they blindly relied on Takumi’s recommendation and end up watching “Kimi no na wa”. They weren’t really sure what to expect cause neither of them bother himself to read the description.

Sitting down comfortably under the blanket with the popcorn bowl between them, they started the movie. Firstly, they didn’t really get into the plot and talked about leaving it and starting something with more blood and guts. But, the longer they were watching, the more interested they were, so they quickly forgot about the previous thoughts. Somewhere around this time they also finished the popcorn, so Syoya put the empty bowl on the floor. He get a bit closer to Shion and rest the head on his shoulder.

The plot was reaching to the end, getting sadder and sadder. On the final scene, the older boy couldn’t stand it anymore. Few tears dropped from his eyes. He didn’t wanted Tsurubo to see that, so he took back his head and wiped the tears. He glanced at Shion to check if he saw his such an unmanly behavior, but surprisingly he realized that he was also crying. Boy's cheeks were all wet from tears. Syoya instinctively wiped also Tsurubo's tears. When he felt the touch, he turned his head and send him a painful smile.

Shion's tears weren't something common. Even though he saw him crying few times, he always couldn't stop himself from looking into his eyes. When they got wet, they looked like a black deaphs of the ocean. He found it really beautiful.

Unable to control his feeling, Syoya allowed Shion to lay on his lap. During the last scenes he played slowly with his hair. When the movie ended, they stayed still like that for a moment. The older boy was staring at Tsurubo whose face was still full of emotion. The plot must have really got on his feelings.

-I wish I can find a true love one day...-he started, as he calmed down a bit. Syoya sended him barerly noticable in the darkness smile.

-But you know we all love you, don't you?- Kimata messed his hair.

-You know that's not what I meant.

Syoya suspespected about what kind of love Shion was talking. He wanted to said something, but suddenly his mind went completely blank when he felt the soft touch of Shion's lips on his lips. The kiss lasted only few seconds- Tsurubo moved away quickly, embarassed by what he did.

-I'm... I'm sorry...- he turn away his head.

-Shion...-Kimata took his chin and turn his head to face him again.

-I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake, I.. - he wasn't ment to finish, because his mouth was shut by Syoya's kiss. The older one came closer and cup his friend’s face in his hands. He was storking softly his face while Shion was giving back the gentle kisses.

After a while, Syoya broke the kiss and whisper into Shion's ear:

-Know that I love you.


End file.
